ESPECIAL DE PREGUNTAS
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: ¡Hola a todos! Hoy es 10 de abril de 2017, mi cumpleaños. He subido un especial de preguntas enviadas por ustedes. Espero que lo disfruten.


_**ESPECIAL PREGUNTAS**_

 _ **Hola, bronies y lectores/as**_

 _ **Hoy es 10 de abril, mi cumpleaños. Aquí les va el especial de preguntas.**_

 _ **No olviden dejarme sus reviews a modo de regalo. XD**_

* * *

Night Light y sus hijas se encontraban reunidos en el salón de su casa. Frente a él estaba sentado un hombre vestido con un traje blanco y camisa azul pálida.

—Buenos días, señor Scrittore.

—Buenos días a todos ustedes, señor Night.

Bella Twilight miró al escritor.

—La gente del pueblo quiere saber más de usted. Normalmente no concede entrevistas.

—No soy dado a las cámaras, señorita Bella. En tal caso ¿Por qué me llamaron ustedes en vez de enviarme un reportero?

—Se le han enviado varios sin éxito alguno.

—Mmm. Cierto, señorita Beatrix.

—Me gusta más Trixie.

—Señor, la intención de llamarle fue porque pensamos que a nosotras nos respondería. Hemos preparado un listado de preguntas seleccionadas entre nuestras amistades. Luego pasaremos nuestras notas al periódico local.

—Entiendo, señorita Lena. Bien. Como son mis personajes responderé a sus preguntas.

Se miraron entre ellos cuchicheando.

— _¿Somos sus personajes?—habló Trixie._

— _¿Somos personajes?—intervino Lena._

— _Este tipo es raro—mencionó Bella._

— _Hijas, céntrense._

El padre tomó la palabra.

—Primero tenemos unas de los hermanos **S.W.A.T OR TEAM WILD** —se pone unas lentes o gafas— _ **¿Comenzarás a escribir fanfics de otras franquicias? ¿Tal vez Steven Universe o Adventure Time? Un fic de Over the Garden Wall tuyo sería muy interesante por la temática que se maneja.**_

—No tengo intención de hacer fanfics de esas series. Ahora mismo de animes solo estoy siguiendo _"Drago Ball súper"_ y _"Sargento Keroro"_. Y de dibujos americanos _"MLP"_ y en ocasiones _"Los Simpsons"_.

— _ **De todos los personajes de Dragon Ball. ¿Cuál es tu favorito, por saga?**_

—En el caso de Dragon Ball, Goku. En el caso de Dragon Ball Z, Gohan. En la GT, Pan. En Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta.

— _**¿Harás una secuela de tu fic de Dragón ball donde incluirás a Bills? ¿O este aparecerá en algún punto en tu fanfic? Desde la Batalla de los Dioses me encantó el personaje, desde el concepto de un gato esfinge hasta su temática de Dios de la Destrucción.**_

— Bills no aparecerá. Ya dije que no metería dioses ni religiones en este fic. Si metiese a Bills tendría que ser como un guerrero poderoso pero no como un dios. Quizás si en el futuro hiciese un segundo fic de Dragon Ball podría meter a Bills, pero sería como guerrero o como rey de algún planeta. No quiero meter todas esas jerarquías exageradas de dioses, ni viajes en el tiempo de líneas temporales no relacionadas entre ellas.

— _**¿De dónde se te ocurrió sacar el fic de la Bella y la Bestia? (Que por cierto es un copi-paste en comparación a su versión animada)**_

Se me ocurrió porque iban a estrellar la nueva versión de Disney, con personajes reales. Aparte de que a mí me gustó mucho la versión animada cuando era niño.

—Vale. Con esto son todas las preguntas de los dos hermanos.

— ¿Hay más?

—De ellos no, señor. Pero faltan algunas de otras personas. Bella, por favor, lee las siguientes.

—Sí, padre. Por favor pásame las notas—toma unos papeles—Bueno… el siguiente es **SILVERWOLF850.** _ **¿Cuándo te comenzó a interesar la serie? ¿Te pasó como a todos que vistes los dos primeros capítulos y a partir de ahí no pudiste dejar de verla?**_

—Eso ya lo he respondido en otros especiales pero sí, básicamente fue eso. Aunque los primeros episodios que vi me los encontré en youtube, luego se retiró la serie de youtube por iniciativa de Hasbro.

— _**¿Personajes favoritos?**_

—Especialmente Spike, también Luna, Applejack y Twilight.

— _ **¿Como descubriste fanfiction?**_

—Buscando historias de MLP en Google, en serio.

— _ **¿Que te motivó a escribir fanfics en fanfiction?**_

—Antes de conocer MLP y fanfiction ya tenía previamente el hobby de escribir, e incluso estaba en un curso de escritura creativa. Mi padre también escribe, aunque en su caso él hace relatos cortos para adultos, que luego los lee con su propio grupo de aficionados a la escritura, eso me inspiró al igual que el curso de creación literaria y mi otro taller de "Animación a la lectura". Mi primera publicación de MLP, _"La verdad sobre Celestia"_ no fue una buena historia porque dejó muchas cosas sin maquetar y aun así tuvo su público. En cuanto a por qué publiqué en fanfiction, fue porque ya antes había leído algunos fanfics en esta página.

— _**¿Inspiraciones para hacer tus fanfics?**_

—Eso es muy difícil de responder. La inspiración puede venir de cualquier parte. Siempre me baso en ideas y experiencias reales y personales, pero llevadas a la ficción. De hecho, si lo piensas hay elementos que se repiten en casi todos mis relatos. Por ejemplo, soy hijo de un matrimonio de profesores y el tema de la enseñanza y la educación siempre está presente en mis fics. También está presente la importancia de la familia y la convivencia familiar. A veces también tomo ideas de películas o de series. Aunque muchas veces lo que escribo va surgiéndome sobre la marcha. Por ejemplo, en el caso de _"Bella y bestia"_ tomé como referencia la película de carne y hueso de 2014 producida en Europa y dirigida por Christophe Gans, más ciertas referencias del cuento.

— _ **¿Que te animó a seguir mis fanfics en tal caso las aventuras de Mike y su equipo?**_

—Eras uno de mis lectores de "La verdad sobre Celestia" y luego de mis posteriores fics, me dio la curiosidad de mirar tus fics y me enganché a tu saga de Mike.

— _ **¿Cómo te sentiste cuando hice aquel fanfic de las aventuras de Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony empleando tu fanfic "El SECUESTRO DE TWILIGHT? ¿Y cuando me basé en tu fanfic "LA APUESTA" para hacer aquella escena en mi fanfic mas reciente "El Retorno de la Patrulla Harmony"? ¿O cuando empleé tus personajes de Arquímedes y Furia primero en mi fanfic "Misión Corazón de Cristal" y "El Renacer de los Celestes"?**_

— En general me gustó mucho que lo hicieses. En el caso de tu Arquímedes es un poco diferente al personaje original, pero hasta cierto punto es normal dado que son diferentes fics y cada autor tiene su propio estilo, todo eso hay que respetarlo.

— ¿Diferentes, señor?

—El Arquímedes original es mucho más reflexivo, manipulador y astuto. Prefiere actuar con la cabeza y no con los músculos. El Arquímedes de Silver en muchas ocasiones usa más los músculos que la cabeza, aunque también tiene escenas donde es manipulador pero no hasta el punto del personaje original. Pero insisto en que son distintos fics y autores. Cada escritor tiene su propio estilo y eso hay que respetarlo. Me alegra que Silver usase mi personaje, me hizo ilusión.

Trixie tomó el relevo de preguntas.

—La siguiente pregunta es de **BERNABEX27**. Dice: _**Ha pasado un tiempo amigo felicidades en todo... No sé qué escribirte primero. Dejarme ponerme al día con tus historias porque son muchas o ¿Qué me recomienda leer?**_

—Pues actualmente estoy con un fic de Dragon Ball, que te recomiendo. Se llama _"Amigos y rivales",_ también mi otro fic de _"La bella y la bestia"_ pero de momento está muy poco avanzado, solo llevo dos capítulos.

—Las siguientes son de… **GUNSMITH-6798.** _ **¿Cuántos proyectos más tienes pensado?**_

—No lo sé. De momento he decidido terminar los dos fics que tengo abiertos.

— **¿Cómo te salió la idea de amigos y rivales?**

—De mi afición a Dragon Ball. Quise jugar con los personajes. Poner que Goku creció en el planeta Vegeta, que fue criado por su raza, que Vegeta tenía una hermana. Mi amiga Heron dice que Gine, según el manga de _"Jaco, el Patrullero Galáctico",_ no es como yo la describo y seguramente ella tiene razón y no sea así, pero ¿Qué más da? Tampoco Twilight y Trixie son lesbianas y nadie se quejó de eso en _"Delito y castigo de Trixie"_. Los fics están para experimentar con las tramas y los personajes.

En _"Amigos y rivales"_ hay una diferencia con respecto a mis fics anteriores, y es que no pretendo ser tan políticamente y moralmente correcto como en mis otros fanfics. En las historias de ponis y de humanos siempre intentó que la trama y los personajes actúen en base a ciertos límites morales, pero ese no es el caso de mi fanfic de Dragon Ball. En "Amigos y rivales" toda la trama es muy bestia. Casos de asesinatos, esclavitud, abusos de fuerza, uso de la fuerza para resolver los conflictos en vez de recurrir al dialogo y la negociación pacífica, etc.

— _**¿Te gusta escribir?**_

—Claramente sí.

— _**¿Por qué nunca das secuelas de tus fics?**_

—No veo motivos para crear segundas partes. Además de que cuando paso mucho tiempo con una misma historia al final me aburro.

— _**¿Viste el final de un show más (historias regulares en tu país)?**_

—No lo vi. No sé nada de ese show.

Lena tomó el relevo.

—Las siguientes son de **JUANCA29.**

 _ **¿Qué te motivó a escribir Amigos y Rivales?**_

Esta pregunta ya la he respondido antes, pero aportaré información extra. En _**"Amigos y rivales"**_ ante todo quise y quiero experimentar, jugar con los personajes y la trama. Vemos a un Goku que creció en su planeta de origen y por tanto no adquirió los valores terrícolas, vemos a un Vegeta que es capaz de asesinar a varios niños, pero se muestra protector con su hermana. Luego está el caso de Cepa; en el capítulo 2 vimos que él y el rey tienen un nivel de poder bastante similar e incluso Cepa ganó esa pelea, entonces ¿Por qué Cepa cuando gana al rey le ayuda en vez de asesinarle y robarle el trono? Por lealtad, pero… ¿Cómo es que hay tal lealtad en una sociedad bárbara? En mi modesta opinión esa pregunta es uno de los puntos fuertes de este fic. El rey se muestra a veces agresivo pero otras veces es más reflexivo, pero sobretodo es un tipo práctico al que le interesa tener a gente competente a su lado, lo dice el mismo en el capítulo 7, pongamos dicho fragmento:

 _«Rey: A mí los orígenes me dan igual, pero no soporto a los inútiles»_

—¿Asique el rey es práctico ante todo?

—Claramente sí. Aunque también puede tener momento de crueldad, como cuando abandona a su hija en el desierto para fortalecerla. Conforme avance la historia veremos momento de crueldad por parte del rey y otros donde será más comprensivo.

—Mmm. No lo tengo entre las preguntas pero quiero consultarle una duda. ¿Cómo se determinan las clases sociales en el planeta Vegeta?

—En una entrevista a Akira Toriyama le preguntaron lo mismo. Tori respondió que esto se establecía en base al grado de poder con que se nacía. Si al nacer se tenía un gran potencial de guerrero entonces se era clase alta, y si se nacía con poco poder clase baja. Luego Kakarotto es de clase baja porque nació con tal solo 2 unidades de ki y no por ser lechero. **De cara al fanfic** , cuando lo empecé a escribir aun **no había oído hablar de esa entrevista** , asique dividí a los Saiyajines en cuatro clases sociales, podría meterlo directamente en el fic pero lo diré aquí para que los siguientes capítulos os sean más fáciles de leer—se ríe—De todos modos todas las clases ya han sido mencionadas en el fic. Mmm. Mirén, hagamos un apartado especifico para explicar las clases sociales de los saiyajines.

* * *

 _ **CLASES SOCIALES DE LOS SAIYAJINES, SEGÚN EL FIC DE "AMIGOS Y RIVALES".**_

 **Primera clase. Guerreros.** Son los peleadores por excelencia. Se dividen en dos grupos. Los guerreros de gran poder ejercen de líderes. Los de bajo poder se subordinan a los más poderosos. En general se dedican a la guerra y a conquistar planetas.

El rey Vegeta es un guerrero de clase alta porque está considerado el número uno en fuerza del reino. Cepa es el número dos y además comandante, por tanto también es de clase alta.

Bardock es de clase baja, su poder es bajo en comparación con la media, aparte de no tiene un gran expediente militar porque no es héroe de guerra ni un gran conquistador de planetas, tiene algunas conquistas a sus espaldas pero de poco peso. Y por si las dudas, aquí Bardock no será un súper guerrero.

 **Segunda clase: Científicos.** Aquellos dedicados a la investigación, la tecnología y las ciencias en general.

Ejemplo. Los miembros de la academia de ciencias y Pumpkin.

 **Tercera clase: Productores.** Quienes producen bienes o servicios no científicos ni tecnológicos. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no puedan luchar, algunos son guerreros pero no necesariamente de gran poder. ¿Recuerdan lo que le dijo el director de la academia de lucha a Bardock, cuando este último fue a matricular a su hijo?

«—Je. No crea que porque esto es una academia somos débiles. Todo el profesorado somos guerreros»

Ejemplos de productores. Gine y Kakarotto.

 **Cuarta y última clase:** **Esclavos.** La clase más baja y la única a la que no le está permitido luchar ni practicar artes marciales. Dado que no se les permite pelear han de llevar un bloqueador que les impide usar su ki, e incluso les impide volar, aunque se puede ajustar de forma moderada para permitir determinados movimientos. En el capítulo 7 Cepa le ajusta el bloqueador a su esclava para que ella pueda seguirlo volando al mercado.

 _«_ _Cepa había ajustado el bloqueador de la esclava para que ella pudiese volar»_

Ejemplos de esclavas. Fasha y Fungus.

No obstante, está clasificación no es absoluta. Las fronteras entre una clase y otra no son tan rígidas. Kakarotto es lechero y por tanto es un productor, pero su potencial de guerrero le situaría al mismo tiempo en el primer grupo. **Pumpkin** al ser princesa debería ser de primera clase, pero debido a su bajo poder de pelea y a su carácter de cerebrito se acercaría más a la segunda clase, científica. **Cepa** es guerrero pero también ejerce de profesor del príncipe asique hasta cierto punto sería medio productor.

—¿Y Tomato? Ella es descrita como alguien muy fuerte pero es profesora, entonces ¿Sería guerrera o productora?

—Formalmente productora aunque su fuerza la situaría como guerrera, ya dije que las fronteras entre unas clases y otras no son tan rígidas. Tiene su pasado pero eso ya se conocerá conforme avance el fic. Acabemos aquí este apartado antes de pasar a la siguiente pregunta.

* * *

— ¿No hubiese sido más fácil seguir el ejemplo de la entrevista de Toriyama?

—Como dije antes al principio no sabía de esa entrevista, asique no pude basarme en ella.

—…

—Miré, ante todo quería crear una historia que fuese consistente. Y como dije antes, en _"Amigos y rivales"_ hay una diferencia con respecto a mis fics anteriores, y es que no pretendo ser tan políticamente y moralmente correcto como en mis otros fics. No es una historia para ser correcto ni para dar ejemplo, es para ser malote. Por favor pasemos a la siguiente pregunta.

— _**¿Qué te motivo a escribir un fic de la Bella y a Bestia?**_

—Ya respondí antes esta pregunta.

— _ **¿Por qué escribes muchos One-shots que no son fanfiction?**_

A mí lo que me gusta es escribir y mejorar mi técnica como escritor. No voy a centrarme solamente en MLP.

Night tomó la lista de preguntas para hacer las últimas.

—Siguiente, **Sg91.** _**¿Has visto la nueva versión de la Bella y la Bestia de Emma Watson y Dan Stevens? Si es así ¿qué te ha parecido?**_

Vi la pelí de Emma Watson. En tanto que me pareció haré otro apartado específico para esta pregunta.

* * *

 **COMIENZO DE LA PELÍCULA  
** En principio ambas empiezan de forma parecida, con una canción de Bella y los aldeanos, pero en la versión nueva el empiece es más dramático. En la de dibujos vemos que Bella es rechazada por los aldeanos pero no hasta el punto de molestarla directamente. En la versión de carne y hueso ella es ofendida en público y la rompen su invento de la lavadora.

 **GASTÓN  
** Me gustó más aquí. En la de dibujos es presumido y un patán. Aquí en parte también pero va más lejos. Vemos a un tipo más con aires de seductor, aunque sean aires un poco patanes, pero seductor a fin de cuentas. Además que podría casarse con cualquier soltera, de hecho vemos que muchas chicas le tiran los tejos, pero él como buen cazador prefiere la presa que no se deja "cazar". Así mismo también le vemos conspirar varias veces contra el padre de Bella, no se limita únicamente a tratar de enviarle a un manicomio, sino que también lo agrede en el bosque.

Aunque quizás el principal interés de Gastón en Bella es por motivos reproductores. Pues en la pelí se le ve diciéndole a su reflejo del espejo: _"Nadie te merece pero sé que tus hijos serán hermosos"_. ¡Hijos hermosos! Hermoso, puede tener más de un significado. Por un lado puede hacer referencia a una belleza física, pero también a una constitución determinada propia de un cazador o de un soldado. Pues vemos que Gastón es físicamente muy fuerte y a la vez muy atractivo (que le pregunten a las solteras de la aldea) Entonces tenemos a un hombre que es fuerte y guapo al mismo tiempo, y por lo tanto piensa que solo Bella es digna de mezclar su sangre con él.

 **LEFOU  
** Me encantó. Paso de ser pelmazo y ridículo para convertirse en un personaje que realmente interactúa bien con su señor. No se limita a ser un pelota tonto, sino que sabe cómo mantener animado a su señor, sabe calmarle y alimenta su ego como con la canción.

 **BESTIA  
** Noté una gran diferencia con la versión de dibujos ¿Cuál? Que la bestia actual es más reflexiva y más pausada. El personaje de _Dan Stevens_ llega a plantearse si es lógico que se ligue a una prisionera, cosa que no hizo en la película animada, pero sabe que dado que a la rosa le quedan pocos pétalos no hay tanto tiempo ni tantas candidatas para elegir.

Por otro lado aquí Bestia tuvo más margen para conectar con Bella. Paseos por los jardines, visitas a la biblioteca del castillo, visitas al pasado de Bella, etc. En la versión de dibujos el cortejo fue un poco rápido pero aquí fue más pausado, y eso creo más sensación de enamoramiento que en la versión de los 90. Además se notó más química entre ambos.

 **BELLA  
** En la versión de dibujos era solamente una gran lectora, pero aquí la pusieron de inventora. Aparte de darla más química en su relación con Bestia. Bella es una chica adelantada a su tiempo y por tanto rechazada socialmente, este un fenómeno social que se da constantemente. Cuando alguien tiene unas ideas más evolucionadas que la sociedad donde vive es rechazada en vida, y a veces admirada en muerte.

 **CRIADOS DE BESTIA  
** Honestamente, en ambas pelis ellos son los primeros en cortejar a Bella. Ellos preparan la cena, hacen el vestido amarillo de la chica, realizan todas las faenas domésticas, etc. Por eso creo que en ambas películas ellos fueron los celestinos del cuento. Sin ellos Bella y Bestia no hubiesen terminado juntos.

 **EL FINAL  
** Lo peor de la película. ¿Bella salvo a la bestia? Bueno… en la película de dibujos sí, pero en esta… creo que no. En la de dibujos ellos se confiesan sus sentimientos en el último segundo antes de que caiga el último pétalo. Aquí no les da tiempo a sincerarse antes de que la flor se marchite. Lo que sucede es que la hechicera deshace el hechizo y resucita a Bestia. ¿La hechicera es Dios o es algún ángel? En todo caso ¿Cómo va eso? ¿Yo te hechicé y yo te deshechizo y resucito? ¡Horrible!

Incluso pegaría más que Bestia realmente muriese salvando a la chica. Sería contradictorio con la peli de dibujos pero también lo fue el final. Aparte de que esta peli de 2017 era más trágica y dramática que la de los 90 y una muerte hubiese sido aceptable.

* * *

— _**¿Piensas coger alguna de las ideas planteadas y usarlas en tu crossover?**_

—Quizás, no estoy seguro. De entrada me baso más en la película de 2014 y en el cuento original, más ciertos detalles que meto sobre la marcha. Casi siempre suelo hacer un apartado de notas finales explicando dichos detalles.

Haré una aclaración de cara al fic de "Bella y la bestia". En este caso no hay ni habrá ninguna maldición de por medio. En cuanto a por qué los criados del príncipe están conviviendo con él en ese castillo, eso se sabrá en su momento.

—Hay también una pregunta de un anónimo, firmado bajo el seudónimo de **CIELO ALMORA.**

 _ **¿Cómo te volviste brony? ¿Y cómo empezaste a escribir fics?**_

—La pregunta de cómo comencé a escribir ya la he respondido antes. En cuando a cómo me convertí en brony, fue a raíz de mi afición a MLP y al fanfiction. De todos modos, le recomiendo al señor Almora que se haga una cuenta de fanfiction, los reviews anónimos no pueden responderse.

—Bueno… ya no hay más preguntas. Un placer haberle recibido. Ahora si quiere acompañarnos a tomar un café…

—Será un placer, señor Night.

Los cuatro se sientan alrededor de la mesa y al poco aparecen dos mucamas sirviendo el café de la tarde.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


End file.
